ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Claire
Claire is the main character of Ice Planet Holiday and one of the original human women in stasis the first crashed ship. She is also a POV character in Barbarian's Hope and A Gift. She is the mother of Erevair and Relvi. Description When Claire landed she had a short pale-blonde pixie cut. It was dyed, however, and it grew out into silky brown hair. She is flat chested with widish hips. She has large glowing blue doe eyes and a narrow face. She is short. Personality Claire is quiet and unassuming by nature. She often will allow others, like her former pleasure mate Bek, to walk all over her. She is kind-hearted and empathetic. Claire is likely something of a nerd as she references Lord of the Rings. Ereven helped her feel more confident and comfortable, helping her try and be more outgoing. When she is nervous she can start to ramble and when she sets her mind on something she can be very stubborn. She dislikes eating dvisti because they remind her too much of ponies. She is close friends with Asha. History Claire's mother was married to an abusive man, though it is not clear if he was Claire's father. She also had a dog. Both her parents and her dog had passed by the events Ice Planet Barbarians. After being rescued by the Sa-khui, Claire felt very insecure, especially not having resonated. She welcomed the advances of Bek, the most forward of the hunters, and became his pleasure mate. When the South Caves opened, she moved into a cave with him. However, the union was an unhappy one. Bek was impatient with her and Claire felt inadequate. They stopped sleeping together some months into their relationship. Ice Planet Holiday Claire is living with Bek as a mate, but they aren't a happy couple. Claire feels trapped and Bek is impatient and controlling. He tries to stop her from going to the No-Poison Day celebrations. He isn't successful and Claire uses it as a chance to break up with him. Bek isn't deterred and Ereven offers to court her to signal to Bek she isn't interested. Claire agrees. She thinks he means it as pretend and finds herself wishing he meant it for real. The courting goes well through the several days of the no-poison celebration. Bek tries to force and then win Claire back. An angry Ereven comes to her defense. It then becomes clear that he was courting her for real. Shortly after they resonance. Barbarian's Hope Claire takes the lead on organizing the second No-Poison Day, at Ereven's suggestion she asks Asha for help and they start to get closer. She also speaks with Bek, coming to terms with their relationship. They become friends again. Later History During her third year living on Not-Hoth, Claire gave birth to Erevair. Sometime during the fifth or sixth year, Claire gave birth to Relvi, as she was pregnant in the epilogue of Barbarian's Hope. In Barbarian's Redemption, Claire was furious at Bek for buying slaves. Elly helped find Erevair who had headed out to visit Bek. This helped repair Bek's and Claire's friendship. A Gift In this short story, Claire decides that Elly needs a makeover. Working together with some of the other humans, they create a shirt and comb for her as no-poison day presents.Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters